


The Dancing Queens

by anontrixya



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Katya Zamolodchikova, Lesbian Trixie Mattel, Love, Mentions of Other Queens (RuPaul's Drag Race), POV Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anontrixya/pseuds/anontrixya
Summary: Trixie and Katya dance together at the same studio, but after class they have all the time in the world together....
Relationships: Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	The Dancing Queens

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much the first trixya fic I ever wrote. My grandma recently passed away so I'm currently recovering and taking more time to read fic as opposed to write it.   
> I still love it here tho and I rly appreciate everyone who reads what I do I love you sm mwah 🥺😘💓

Miss Mattel!! Focus yourself sweetheart. Now, let's go from the top-" 

"Sorry!!" Trixie Mattel, pupil at Miss Bunny's dance studios, blushed slightly and tucked a few long, honey coloured curls that had escaped her topknot bun back behind her ears. Her baby pink tutu was stretched perfectly over her curvy, toned body, and she took her eyes off the rapidly dwindling sunlight outside as it began to softly melt into the horizon. Miss Bunny beamed as she rose up on pointe and began the pirouette sequence again. The rest of the class watched on while stretching at the barre- Trixie usually got a small solo in any showcase piece, how could she not? With her perfect record for showing up on time, well kept tights and tutu, cute as a button smile as well as technique to die for, it was clear to the others why old lady Bunny had taken her under her wing. What the jealous girls like Pearl, with their stick thin frames that made Trixie so self conscious of her soft curves, and sharp tongues which scared her, didn't realise is that Trixie owed it to Bunny (or Lady Bunion as she was called when class was over) to do her every whim, seeing as the woman allowed her free lessons and a safe space away from her reality. 

"Focus!" Her brain reigned her thoughts back to the dance at hand. She looked angelic, the last drops of muted sunlight kissing her golden hair as she spun in and out of it, dappled through the old French windows. The rest of class had no choice but to watch her in the mirror of the far wall, still pretending to stretch, but mesmorized. She was positively gliding along, precise little feet in unison with varnished floor, as they expertedly made those silk peach pointe shoes intertwine perfectly with the piano's notes. The attention of the other girls and the encouraging shouts of Miss Bunny melted away with the last of the golden afternoon sun, until it was just Trixie putting every fibre of her being into the moment until- 

The music stopped. She'd hit the final pose, in classical, facing the door. It wasn't the applause of the class, nor Miss Bunny's squeal of delight at how well she'd done that finally dragged her back into reality, but the high placed, almost silver blonde ponytail and well-lined, ice blue eyes peaking in through the glass door panel, watching her. Katya. Trixie smiled at the ground, as her cheeks became considerably pinker than they were from dancing, a soft natural blush which worked it's way from her cheeks all the way to the tips of her ears. 

She looked up and bit her lip as Miss Bunny yelled "and that's class over!! Well done!! And Trixie, a fabulous job as always honey!" Trixie beamed, hurrying to pick up her water bottle as she shimmied out of her tutu skirt and threw on a slightly oversized blossom coloured t-shirt dress. Shaking her hair out until it was a kinky, honey coloured cascade over her shoulders, she fished in her little dance bag for her favourite yellow sneakers and signature floral perfume. Applying both to herself and throwing the skirt, bottle and pointes back into her bag, she practically lunged for the door handle, the gateway to- 

"Katya!!" The excitement of seeing her after class never got old. Fresh from tap, Katya was in her signature black leotard and red skort, still buttoning up a plaid shirt to go over the top while Trixie automatically took the tap shoes out of her busy hands (they'd been hastily replaced with vans on her feet at this point) and stuffed them into her black leather satchel for her as they walked. Once they had fled the dance school, they were out, hand in hand with the cool evening breeze cooling them off. Trixie was grateful for it, her face cooling down but almost immediately turning red again as Katya reached up and tucked a stray curl behind her ear. She stopped walking and took a moment to stand on her tiptoes and cradle Trixie's face in her hand.  
"Beatrice Mattel"- 

"AHAAHJSAHHHHHHHH" Trixie squawked laughing at the mention of her full name 

"No nononono shut up bitch lemme finish" exclaimed Katya through fits of giggles. Trixie became silent obediently, grinning madly. 

"Beatrice Mattel. May I tell you how extra specially beautiful and exquisite your performance was today??"   
"Sure, if you'd give me a minute to tell you just how extra specially gross your vices are to me today" Trixie quipped as Katya lit a cigarette and perched it between two fingers. 

Katya laughed loudly, her whole body flailing as she hopped about and swung Trixie's hand in hers while they walked.   
"But.. thank you Katya" Trixie said softly into the moonlight, beaming down at her wonderful little girlfriend. 

The sheer effort it took Trixie not to scoop her up and swing her around and kiss her little bouncy ponytail as she saw the almost manic grin spread across Katya's face at her sincerity was almost too much to bear.   
This was Trixie's favourite part of the day. No chores, school, dance class, scary family to think about. She wasn't expected home for hours, and most weekday evenings she spent these post class, with Katya. And that was perfect. 

They strolled through the dusk, heading as usual for the park. Like most weeknights, they'd brought dinner to go in their bags, telling their parents that they were happy to eat at the studio and get in some extra rehearsal.  
The tell tale rumble of Trixie's stomach prompted Katya to run to the little food truck that was packing up for the night and beg the man inside to sell her his last veggie taco. Trixie watched on from behind, glowing, feeling so proud of Katya as she thanked him and chatted away for a minute, her bright white smile and infectious laugh allowed her to charm anyone she came into contact with, yet it was Trixie who got to see it most. 

"Here, sounds like you could use a few extra calories tonight babe" Katya grinned.   
Trixie took it thankfully as they sank down onto their usual park bench and ate in fast, small, delicate bites as Katya reached into her bag to retrieve her packed meal. So much unsaid, the fact that Katya knew to never get a meat option for Trixie, the fact that Trixie had trusted her enough to know about her family's situation so she there was no mention of financial payback, the fact that Trixie was happy to allow Katya to watch her eat and not make the usual self deprecating jokes about her curvaceous figure because she felt so comfortable around her.   
Trixie finished her taco and pulled out the rest of her pre packed dinner- a small salad and a few apple slices. Katya happily munched away on her sandwich, sharing her crisps with Trixie. They ate, and chatted about everything from their individual classes to opinions on the playlist Katya had just made as she offered a headphone to Trixie.

Tossing the remains of their meals into the trashcan opposite the bench with an expert throw, Katya put both her arms around Trixie's neck and scooted onto her lap. It left Katya's platinum blonde ponytail brushing against Trixie's nose as she kissed Trixie's neck softly. Trixie breathed her in for a moment, her dry shampoo and minty shower gel forming a scent that was making her giddy. She fumbled with Katya's deep purple hair tie until the ponytail was no more, and she gently worked her french tipped nails through the poker straight locks. Katya purred like a grateful little kitten, resting her head on Trixie's shoulder and taking a second to glance up into the twighlight sky. She sighed contentedly. Trixie glanced down fondly, it was always a delightfully intimate scene, Katya this still and calm. She finished combing through Katya's hair, and lent down to kiss the top of her head gently.   
"Didn't hurt, did it angel?" she whispered. 

Katya softly shook her head. She glanced up at Trixie and giggled, wiping her cherry red lipstick off Trixie's delicate neck. Once she was done, Katya hopped off of Trixie's lap, and did a little skip dance in the emerging moonlight. Trixie grinned when she reached the centre of the pavillion and got down on one knee.

A dog walker strolled past but didn't seem to notice them, as Katya faced Trixie and grinned.   
"May I have this dance?" she asked coyly, a perfectly filled in brow arched. 

Trixie went to screech laugh again, and launch into some sarcastic joke, but Katyas ernest blue eyes made a sincere grin tug at the corner of her mouth. She daintily skipped off the bench, happy for once that she came from parents who would not care what time she returned home, and took Katya's outstretched hand. Trixie allowed Katya to whirl her round the pavillion, even though Katya was comically shorter by comparison. Trixie didn't care, her knees slightly bent, as the heady scent of a nearby rose bush filled the air. She stopped suddenly, unable to control herself any longer, and pulled Katya in for a kiss so tender and warm she would feel tingly and happy all night long when she was home. But home, in this moment, was here. 

Trixie allowed her hands to drop around katyas waist as she kissed her, oblivious to the transfer of red lipstick or slight whiff of cigarette still on Katya's breath. When it ended, Katya was left clinging to Trixie still as Trixie embraced her, chin tilted up slightly as she whispered into her ear "I love you Trixabelle." 

"Yep." Trixie thought to herself "Definitely the best part of my day."


End file.
